


Testing Limits

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental fondling, Bell Test, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Yamato|Tenzou-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi insists that Tenzo isn't part of team 7 until he passes the bell test, Tenzo decides to humor him...Only to embarrass himself spectacularly.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	Testing Limits

Tenzo approached the front door of Kakashi's apartment slowly. The man had been released from the hospital the day after he had returned with team 7, but he hadn't had the courage to visit until now. 

_ After all, what do you say to your former captain/secret crush after you've effectively taken over his team? _

Tenzo paused, his fist hovering where it should have knocked on the sturdy wood. Unsurprisingly, in his hesitation, the door still swung open. Kakashi had always been exceptionally aware of his surroundings, and that included people hanging out suspiciously near his door. 

Despite his senpai's recent hospital stint, he looked to be in good shape. Kakashi waited patiently while Tenzo gathered himself. "Senpai." 

"Tenzo." Kakashi greeted, his voice tinted with familiarity. "What can I do for you?"

Tenzo kept himself calm, his Root training still deeply ingrained within. "Tsunade has informed me that I will be a recurring member of team 7, and I just wanted to be sure that you were aware. She seems to think that you could use my help with Naruto's training."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, standing up a bit straighter, with that mischievous glint in his eye that Tenzo had learned quite a few years ago could only mean  _ trouble.  _ "Yes, I asked if I could steal you away for a while to help with a training regiment I came up with during my bedrest. Though… you are wrong about one thing." 

Tenzo tilted his head a fraction, just enough to prompt Kakashi to continue. He had no idea what he could have possibly been wrong about. Kakashi had already confirmed exactly what he had relayed with that one sentence. 

"You are  _ not  _ part of team 7." Kakashi amended, his tone carefully neutral. 

Tenzo's heart sank. He didn't know what to expect when he had come here, but it was certainly not this. He had looked forward to being on a team once again with the man who had rescued him from Danzo's clutches… but Kakashi was clearly not thinking along the same lines. 

Kakashi flicked his forehead playfully, and Tenzo recognized that he had gotten lost in his own thoughts a little too obviously. "You are not a member of team 7  _ until you can pass my test." _ Kakashi announced with an eye-smile. Tenzo felt tension bleed from his shoulders, a heavy weight being lifted. 

Kakashi was messing with him. 

"So, are you up for a little spar?" Kakashi asked with an obvious smirk hidden beneath his mask. 

Tenzo exhaled loudly. He didn't need to hide his relief, since Kakashi had obviously known what it had meant to him to be on a team together again. With a small nod, they were off. 

~

Kakashi stood across the small clearing from him, holding two little bells out in front of him with a shit-eating grin beneath the dark fabric of his mask. Tenzo could only gape because  _ the man had been serious.  _ He had thought they would simply spar and move on with their lives. 

"You're joking." Tenzo replied, watching as Kakashi moved the bells around to try to taunt him. 

"What's the matter, Tenzo? Afraid that I'm still too tough for you to beat?" Kakashi replied happily, his deceptively slouched form ready for battle in any given moment.

Tenzo huffed, crossing his arms defiantly. "I'm an  _ Anbu, _ Kakashi. Tests given to  _ genin  _ are a little beneath me, don't you think?" 

Kakashi chuckled, a warm sound that Tenzo hadn't heard very often when they were on a team in the past. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and Tenzo already knew he had lost when that deep drawl started to speak again. 

_ "Then it should be easy."  _ Kakashi spoke lowly, knowing full well that Tenzo was  _ still  _ a sucker for his silver tongue. 

Tenzo growled, moving his arms to his side. He would take Kakashi's stupid test. And when he completely demolished his senpai in battle? He would hold that over his head  _ forever. _

Tenzo pushed off with his legs, launching out to the side as he started to channel his chakra. Kakashi hadn't sparred with him in five years, and in that time Tenzo had grown exponentially as a shinobi. 

Kakashi dodged just as the mokuton pushed through the dirt beneath his sandals, rolling to the side and launching kunai straight where Tenzo would be landing. Tenzo's arm changed shape, a wooden shield sprouting out of his forearm as he blocked the blades. He ripped one out immediately, wielding it as his own as he took in his surroundings. 

Of course, Kakashi had disappeared. Tenzo had suspected as much. Kakashi had always been overly fond of tactical moves that kept him from needing to use flashy moves. 

However, Tenzo had been training his abilities as a sensor. Kakashi's chakra flared beneath his feet, and Tenzo dodged in a similar manner to what Kakashi had earlier. 

He jumped up onto a rock, fighting a smile off of his face as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Sparring with Kakashi had been one of his favorite past times. Not only was the man exceptionally skilled, but he was  _ beautiful  _ in his movements. 

With Tenzo on the rock formation, Kakashi could no longer come at him from underground, and he wasn't surprised when the silver-haired man launched at him from the side. Tenzo blocked his kick with one of his own, and the fight quickly switched to taijutsu. 

Tenzo avoided the gaze of Kakashi's sharingan, blocking hits as quickly as he could. He was becoming overwhelmed quickly. Kakashi was much faster than he could ever hope to be… but Tenzo had a trick up his sleeve that he had hardly shown so far in this match. Kakashi continued to dance away from him every time he attempted to reach out for the bells that were safely attached to his hip, his lithe body bending gracefully in any way it needed to. 

Kakashi had likely noticed that Tenzo hadn't needed hand signs for his mokuton anymore. Still, he clearly wasn't prepared when a small tendril wrapped around his ankle while Tenzo surged forward. Mismatched eyes widened a fraction as Kakashi attempted to step away from the assault, instead tipping over backwards down to the dirt below. 

Tenzo jumped after him quickly, using one hand to grip Kakashi's shirt to keep him from substituting, and reaching for the bells with the other. 

Kakashi landed on his back with a grunt, Tenzo poised above him with his strong legs holding Kakashi in place. His hand pressed Kakashi's shoulder into the dirt, even as the man's hands moved to try to stop him from winning. He had clearly underestimated Tenzo, and the Anbu knew it would never happen again. 

Tenzo reached towards the bells that were attached to Kakashi's belt… only to miss as Kakashi's hand deflected him. 

Tenzo's hand closed around something else instead, Kakashi's pants caught between his fingers along with something much  _ softer  _ that Tenzo recognized immediately. 

Tenzo froze, mortification gripping him tightly as he stared into widened mismatched eyes. Kakashi wasn't moving. Tenzo wasn't even sure the man was  _ breathing  _ as Tenzo straddled him with his  _ cock  _ in his hand. 

Tenzo's face had to be as red as a tomato, and yet he couldn't get himself to move an inch. He tried. He willed his hand to retreat, to release his senpai's most sensitive place from his grasp and just let the older man murder him in any way he saw fit…

but his traitor of a hand wouldn't move. 

Tenzo was going to die. As soon as Kakashi regained his senses, the man would send a chidori straight through his chest and be done with it. 

Since he was going to die anyway, Tenzo took one last longing look at the beautiful man beneath him. Kakashi was flushed, his chest moving quickly as he finally started to breathe again. His chakra was fluctuating wildly with something Tenzo couldn't quite identify, and his eyes were searching his face for something. 

Then, the flesh trapped in Tenzo's unfortunate grip  _ moved.  _ Kakashi's face flooded with more color as his cock slowly hardened beneath his fingers. 

Honestly, Tenzo wasn't sure what he had done to earn the ire of the kami because his traitorous hand  _ squeezed softly _ instead of letting go. 

Kakashi let out a soft little noise that he clearly hadn't meant to, his cock hardening bit by bit as they remained still. 

Tenzo's brain was jumping through hoops trying to figure out what he should do. Kakashi could have gotten away a million different times by now, all of them ending with Tenzo either  _ dead  _ or gravely injured. 

He hadn't. 

Tenzo huffed, finally making up his mind. This was already as awkward as it could possibly be. Maybe if he made a move, Kakashi would finally react one way or another. 

Tenzo moved the hand he had braced against Kakashi's shoulder, slowly moving towards Kakashi's mask. 

Once again, his senpai didn't move, even as his fingers curled around the hem of the fabric and ever-so-carefully pulled down. Even though he had seen Kakashi's face twice in the past, Tenzo considered each inch of revealed skin a victory. Kakashi inhaled sharply when the fabric slipped down under his jaw, his tongue moving to wet his lips as the air hit them. 

Tenzo dipped down slowly, telegraphing his movements so he could be stopped if he needed to. Reluctantly, he finally convinced his hand to release Kakashi's growing erection in favor of cupping Kakashi's face as he swooped in lower, pressing their lips together for their first kiss. 

Tenzo hadn't been sure how Kakashi would react… but he hadn't expected the soft lips beneath him to part and deepen the kiss immediately. Kakashi groaned, his hands moving at last. Kakashi's arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer so that their bodies were completely pressed together. 

Kakashi tasted like coffee, his eager mouth moving against his as Tenzo couldn't stop a low growl from leaving his throat. 

_ This was happening, and Tenzo could hardly believe it.  _ Perhaps none of this was real. Maybe Kakashi had actually caught him in a particularly cruel genjutsu, or he had been simply knocked unconscious. 

Kakashi pulled away slightly, his breath ragged as he met Tenzo's eyes again. "Stop thinking so much, Tenzo. You'll ruin the moment." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh, one that was cut off when Kakashi suddenly rolled both of them until Tenzo's back hit the dirt with a thump. Kakashi was fast, positioning himself between Tenzo's legs and covering his body with his own. Pale arms framed his head, and Tenzo couldn't think anymore when Kakashi's lips captured his again. 

Kakashi kissed Tenzo down into the dirt, stealing his breath away and making tingles shoot down his spine. Warmth gathered in his gut and when Kakashi rolled his hips forward into his own, he already had an erection to complement Kakashi's. 

Both men moaned into the kiss, their sweaty bodies closely locked together as they hungrily tasted each other. 

Kakashi lifted himself to ruck Tenzo's shirt up enough to get his lips on his stomach. The mokuton user groaned, writhing as Kakashi's other hand held him firmly in place by his hip. Kakashi's mouth trailed around his navel, tasting around abdominal muscles that he knew were exceptionally toned. He gasped as his former captain nibbled on his skin, his hand releasing his shirt to undo the button on his pants. 

Tenzo watched as Kakashi's mismatched gaze locked onto what he was doing, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Tenzo felt his heart beating a million times a minute, because there was  _ no way  _ Kakashi was about to do what it looked like. 

Kakashi freed his erection, and Tenzo lifted himself up onto his elbows, only to lose all sense of balance as Kakashi swallowed him halfway in one shot. Tenzo groaned, his fingers digging into the grass as his head hit the dirt again. 

Kakashi moved with enthusiasm, sucking his cock down like a man starved, tongue blazing a trail over Tenzo's heated skin. Tenzo was moaning, Kakashi's name hidden somewhere amongst the gibberish he was spewing. 

Kakashi removed his mouth from Tenzo's cock all too soon with a lewd pop, smirking as he crawled back over his body. Tenzo welcomed him with open arms, planting his feet on the ground so that his knees framed Kakashi's waist. As sad as he was that Kakashi wasn't blowing him anymore, he was happy to have the elusive man back into his arms. 

With one hand threaded in silver locks and the other sliding beneath Kakashi's shirt, Tenzo threw his entire being into kissing the man above him. Kakashi hummed happily into the kiss, rolling his hips down into Tenzo's again. 

Just as he was preparing to flip them and get his mouth on his senpai's undoubtedly glorious cock, Kakashi's hand slipped between them and freed himself. Pale fingers gripped both of their erections together, squeezing teasingly as Kakashi grinned against his lips.

Kakashi's mouth moved to the side, sucking marks into the side of his throat below his ear. Tenzo threw his head back again, giving the older man more access as Kakashi finally started moving his hand. 

Tenzo's hand left Kakashi's hair, drifting down his tight body until he could get a grip on his glorious ass. Kakashi's breath hitched as he squeezed with both hands, his hips rutting forward as he jerked them both off. 

Tenzo moaned loudly, uncaring of the fact that they were still very much out in the open, his hands sliding into Kakashi's pants to grip his skin with nothing between them. Kakashi groaned against his throat, picking up the pace of his hand. 

Feeling Kakashi's cock up against his was better than he could have ever imagined, and he found himself speeding towards his orgasm rapidly. Kakashi nibbled his skin, moaning and pressing against him as his hand continued, and that was the last straw. 

Tenzo came with a grunt, squeezing Kakashi's ass tightly in his hands as he spilled over his fingers. Warmth washed through him, barely noticing that Kakashi had lifted his head to watch as he found his release. 

Tenzo came back to himself, feeling Kakashi still pumping both of their cocks even as Tenzo's erection softened. He used his grip on the man's muscled ass to spread his cheeks, letting one finger slide over Kakashi's puckered entrance; a promise for more. Kakashi came very suddenly, groaning and dropping his head on Tenzo's chest. 

_ "Tenzo."  _ Kakashi groaned in his satisfaction, dropping his full weight on him regardless of the mess between them. Tenzo couldn't find it in himself to complain, pulling his hands from Kakashi's pants and wrapping his arms around the man. 

Doubt crept in very quickly. Now that Tenzo'd had a taste of Kakashi, he wasn't sure he would be able to live without. The man was a deadly, sexy minx and Tenzo would be working closely with him for the foreseeable future. 

Was this a one-time thing? Did Kakashi feel the insane chemistry between them?

Kakashi huffed softly, raising his head to glare playfully at Tenzo with a look that said  _ "Stop thinking so much."  _

Kakashi sighed audibly, propping his head up on one hand, and tracing the seams of Tenzo's shirt with the other. "We are  _ filthy _ . Would you care to join me for a shower at my place?" He asked quietly, his eyes telling Tenzo that he was far from through with him. 

Even with the veiled promise of more sex, Tenzo couldn't help but focus on his words. Kakashi had invited him back to  _ his  _ place, instead of insisting on going to Tenzo's. If Tenzo had learned anything about Kakashi in the time he had known him, it was that Kakashi wouldn't have invited him over if he wanted this to be one and done. 

No… this was Kakashi's way of extending an offer for  _ more _ , and Tenzo would have to be crazy to decline it. 

He nodded slowly, more than aware that he probably had a dopey awe-struck expression on his face. Kakashi huffed a laugh, climbing off of him to stand and extending a hand to pull him from the ground. Tenzo accepted, gripping Kakashi's hand tightly as he was lifted. Both men fixed themselves quickly, cleaning themselves as much as possible given the circumstances.

Tenzo grimaced at the mess on his shirt as they started walking away in comfortable silence. They would definitely need to keep to the shadows on the way to Kakashi's place. 

"Tenzo." Kakashi spoke softly, gaining his attention as easily as he always had. Tenzo hummed questioningly, watching another smile form beneath Kakashi's mask as he pulled out the two small bells. 

_ "Technically, _ you still didn't pass my test. I guess we will have to do that again." Kakashi replied casually, a teasing glint in his eye that sent Tenzo's blood rushing back to his groin. Kakashi chuckled deeply, giving no warning before taking off towards his apartment. Tenzo followed him as he always had, laughing to himself as he chased his senpai across the rooftops of the village. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I randomly thought up one day and laughed to myself about. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day! 💜💜


End file.
